


i'll bring the party (and you just be pretty)

by serosoul



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-11 00:10:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2045493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serosoul/pseuds/serosoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>somewhere between study group and private parties, ace forgets his parents and jun forgets to fall asleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'll bring the party (and you just be pretty)

roomies:

ace (p.e), sasa (music) & kaleido (p.e)

jun (chem) & ara (marine bio)

lin (business)

lin has intense alcohol tolerance and goes clubbing with jun and ara more often than not. sasa challenges her to a drinking contest at a party, lin beats him completely and before he can drown himself in alcohol, ace jumps in and stops them with a drunk ass kaleido and he whisks the two of them away. jun has never seen any of them around, living in separate dorms and studying in different faculties, but ace was kind of cute and he kind of remembers him a little too well.

****

"Ready?" Ace calls across the field, onlooks as Sasa corrects his grip on the bat for the fifth time before he nods his response. With a shrug, Ace dutifully throws the ball with all the force he can muster for something as useless as this.

At least this time, the bat doesn't go flying, but Sasa kind of does and lands in a heap of trial and failure. "Sasa, are you okay?" Ace shouts, peeling off his leather glove as he tries his very best not to laugh.

"Leave him, he's dead." Kaleido chortles as Ace passes by him, doesn't spare either of his roommates a single glance as he lies there, frowning at his linguistics book like it'll give him all the answers if he gets mad enough.

"Shut up." Ace says, dropping the glove on top of Kaleido's head. He doesn't really get further than that, maybe a couple of steps before he's on the ground and Kaleido's flower crown is completely lopsided. He finally starts laughing as he tries to wrestle Kaleido the fuck off.

Sasa takes the opportunity to get up and dust off his shame, kind of glad he bothered with a tight bun at the top of his head today when half the grass field rains off of him.

Left to himself as Kaleido squalls choice profanities, he begins to kick around for the ball and wonders if he'd survive trying to extricate an incensed Kaleido from Ace's mangled remains. He sighs at the thought and drops to a crouch.

 "Is Ace gonna be okay?"

****

 

"I hope you're worth it. Losing everything."

"I love you."

"I know, me too."


End file.
